


Reactions

by Danxk



Series: Ongrange and Peach [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire AU, biting and sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: It all started when Seongwoo wanted to be friends with Daniel but approached him in the weirdest way possible.Also, he wants to suck Daniel's blood so bad.





	1. Vampie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lame story coming lmao

Daniel has been having a bad day.

 

First, he was late to his first subject. Last night he forgot to set his new alarm as the previous one was destroyed as he threw it on the wall when it rang to wake him up.

 

Second, he forgot his notes on his desk which contains his biology assignment, so their teacher told him to squat outside, in front of their classroom’s door. Worse thing happened, the guy he likes, Park Jihoon passed by and saw him. He immediately bowed his head so the younger wouldn’t linger longer.

 

Third, during lunch his friends were having such a good time to fool around in the cafeteria, Taewoong accidentally spilled his orange juice on Daniel’s uniform.

 

“Oh my god!” was the only thing Taewoong said as he looked at the exasperated and totally annoyed and about to explode blond haired Daniel.

 

Instead of making everything more chaotic, he gave them a defeated and tired smile which signaled his friends that he needs to be alone. A silent message: _I’ve had enough for today, good-bye my friends._

 

He sighed as he went to the lockers which is located to the other building’s first floor; he always keeps an extra shirt on his locker just in case things like that happened, _and now it did._

 

Holding his extra shirt with his hand he walked towards the nearest men’s comfort room to change. The corridor to the comfort room was eerily quiet as Daniel passed by. He can actually hear the rustling of the leaves, the sound of his footsteps echoing through the hallway.

 

He wasn’t feeling well. . .

 He started to silently pray to the gods and saints he knew. He was deep in his prayers when suddenly he felt something cold behind him.

 

He wanted to turn and take a look at it, but he wasn’t brave enough.

_Okay, Kang Daniel, you need to stop watching too much Horror movies._ He reminded himself.

 

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and stood up when he heard silent footsteps along with the cold air behind him.

 

 _I’m not afraid, ghosts aren’t real I’m not afraid, ghosts aren’t real I’m not afraid, ghosts aren’t real I’m not afraid, ghosts aren’t real  I’m not afraid, ghosts aren’t real I’m not afraid, ghosts aren’t real － Fuck it!_ And started sprinting towards the end of the hallway only to be stopped by a hand clutching at the back of his uniform.

 

Daniel inhaled sharply, gathering all the guts he had left and silently rehearsed the line to tell the lost soul that he still wants to live and make his mom proud when the ghost talked.

 

_The ghost talked?_

 

He slowly turned his head － he was met by a pair of eyes with black pupils and a face so glorious he almost mistook him as an angel instead of a lingering school ghost.

 

 _He’s not a ghost, you dumbass._ He wanted to hit himself.

 

The figure smiled at him warmly he got embarrassed of the things he’d been thinking a while ago. He straightened himself and face him completely, clearing his throat.

 

The other guy, Daniel noticed, has black hair as dark as his eyes’ pupils, his skin was pale, he was worried the guy was sick; his body wasn’t as broad as Daniel’s. Then his eyes lingered longer on him when Daniel spotted the guy’s three moles on his cheek and his red thin lips.

 

“Are you done checking me out?” That made Daniel snap back to reality.

 

With an embarrassed smile he apologized, “Sorry ‘bout that.” he looked back at the guy who was eyeing the space between his neck and shoulder, Daniel caught him swallowing too. He turned his head to check if there’s a floating banquet behind him that magically appeared.

 

Daniel frowned, confused as he saw nothing but the same empty hallway; his brows knitted. He turned back to asked the guy if he was seeing something he couldn’t see, “What’s wr－”

 

But his question was cut short when the guy who was standing at least two feet away from him earlier was now only an inch away from his face.

 

Daniel stepped back, forcing back the heat that’s building on his face at the close proximity, “Woah dude. . .”

 

The other guy only looked at him for a second until he seemed to finally realize what he just did, “Oh. . .  I’m sorry.” he apologized sincerely.

 

“It was just that. . .” he hesitated, looking at Daniel directly in the eyes, “Your. . . __blood__  smells so sweet.”

 

“Oh that! You might’ve mistaken the spilled juic－WHAT? My blood?” Daniel took another step back, the guy caught him by the wrist. His hold strangely too strong for his size and sickly complexion. Daniel’s breathing was hitching.

 

“I’m sorry to say it so suddenly. . . I’m Seongwoo and I’m－”

 

“A vampire?” Daniel continued, frozen; wasn’t sure how to react or what to say. His loud voice echoed through the silent hallway.

 

Seongwoo expected him to punch, fight back or at least scream for help. But the guy just sighed, patted his hand that was holding his wrist and looked at him.

 

“Dude, Seongwoo, stop watching too much Twilight movies.” He gave Seongwoo those concerned eyes.

 

Seongwoo dropped his hand in surprised at how the blond guy reacted. He stood there frozen, mouth slightly ajar in utter shock.

 

Daniel took the chance to walk away, not daring to look back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel safely arrived in the Men’s restroom, he immediately entered a cubicle and was about to close the door when a pale hand reached to stop it.

 

Daniel, shocked, opened to the door ever so slightly to find the Seongwoo on the other side of the door－the hand, undoubtly his. He wondered how the other guy managed to run after him, he clearly didn’t hear him following; maybe he was just too distracted on the fact that his pants was also stained.

 

Daniel pursed his lips and asked the guy, “What now Seongwoo?” he placed his hand on his hip.

 

“I’m a vampire,” Seongwoo said.

 

“You already said that.” Daniel was now losing his patience.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Kang Daniel.”

 

“I need blood.” Seongwoo insisted looking at Daniel’s neck, but the latter seemed to think of it as weird habit of the pale guy.

 

“There are lots of blood in the Blood Bank dude.” Daniel said in an annoyed tone. He reach for the cubicle’s door when Seongwoo stepped in the cubicle.

 

“Oh my god dude what the hell is your proble－oh my god!” Daniel exclaimed, his eyes widening as he saw Seongwoo bare his fangs.

 

Seongwoo thought that it was the only way the guy would believe him. He thought of biting him, but that will awfully escalate the situation which wouldn’t help. Seongwoo wondered how could the guy set his confession, about the fact the he’s a vampire. Other people would be either terrified or interested, but the guy was neither.

_This calls for drastic measures,_  he thought, as he bared his fangs. When he saw the blond haired guy’s expression he felt proud of himself, but his pride was quickly demolished as the other guy asked, “Dude where’d you buy those pair of fangs? I want one!” he said it so cheerfully, smiling, with his eyes crinkling; that Seongwoo wanted to bang his head on the cubicle's wall.

 


	2. Vampie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel thinks Seongwoo is annoying and charming at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame story's chapter 2 coming. . .

Daniel wants to have his day as normal and ordinary as the days before. . . _before_  he met the weirdo vampire-wannabe _Ong Seongwoo_ who’s actually a year older than him.

 

But his wishes were never granted as the black haired guy always follows and sticks to him. And when he says _always,_ he means Seongwoo goes with him in the toilet. _Yep, he does._

 

His friends, specially Taewoong loves to make fun of it to get into Daniel’s nerves.

 

Daniel didn’t give it attention at first thinking that ignoring him would make the other guy get done with it and walk away. . . but it never happened and he starts to get frustrated, so he decided to confront he guy one day.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Daniel asked as he cornered Seongwoo on the comfort room’s door.

 

Seongwoo only knitted his eyebrows in utter confusion.

 

Daniel sighed, “I mean why do you keep on following me? If you need anything just tell me already, it’s getting annoying to be honest.”

 

“I－I want your blood.” Seongwoo said, his eyes expecting. And Daniel resisted the urge to pin him further on the door. His mind suddenly wandered on the land of sins. He shook his head off the ideas.

 

Daniel sighed in an exasperated manner, reclaiming his posture earlier, trying to look like he’s tired of the vampire shit and wants to end it already.

 

As Seongwoo follows him everywhere, Daniel would take sometime when he’s not tired of school and practice to actually talk to him. He’s actually funny, their friendship, he thought, could’ve been better if it didn’t start in the weirdest way it had. Daniel learned that Seongwoo likes reading which Daniel hated, but he goes to the library with Seongwoo anyway.It was one of the most quiet places in the school, he would slump his head there and sleep only to be waken up by a hard book smashing on his head as the librarian complains on his sleeptalking which was too noisy. He would apologize, then his eyes would drift towards a sleeping Seongwoo, the book he’s reading was left open to where he ended. Daniel would look at him and carefully studies his face; he could stare at him all day and wouldn’t get enough, _he discovered._

__

But there there are also those annoying days when he goes to his dance practices with his crew that everyone would either mill around Seongwoo trying to make a move on him or they would endlessly interrogate Daniel on why is he there again or if he is his boyfriend. Daniel would feel his face heating up at the mention of boyfriend and he would turn his back so no one could see his reaction when he thinks of Seongwoo as his boyfriend. Then he’d feel embarassed again as he remember on how he thought that Seongwoo was a weird vampire-wannabe.

 

Seongwoo has proven himself－on being a vampire－he made Daniel look for his pulse on all the possible areas of his body and Daniel felt none. Unlike normal people, Seongwoo doesn’t breathe. His skin is cold, his senses are sharp, and he has this ethereal beauty that no living person could possibly have.

 

No matter how annoyed and frustrated Daniel gets over Seongwoo, there are days when he feels like doing anything for Seongwoo. And he knew it was strange to go upon someone’s wish whom you met few days ago.

 

_And today is one of those days._

 

Reaching behind Seongwoo, he locked the comfort room’s door just to be safe.Daniel wasn’t sure of what he’s doing. He wasn’t  even sure or he doesn’t even believe that Seongwoo is a vampire, yet there he is － unbuttoning his uniform and pulling his undershirt’s collar to expose more of the skin between his shoulder and neck.

 

He saw Seongwoo swallowed at the sight of his skin, “Okay now Vampie, I want you to do it slo－” but before Daniel could finish his instructions, Seongwoo latched on his skin. Daniel suppressed a surprised groan and pained grunt as he leaned more for support from his hand that was leaning on the door behind Seongwoo.

 

Daniel felt how Seongwoo’s fangs pierced through his skin, his flesh.It was like getting a drill of large syringers on your skin without anesthetic. Seongwoo has his hand on the other side of Daniel’s neck probably to keep him still while he sucked hungrily; the other one was clutching on Daniel’s shoulder and it felt to Daniel like he’s trying to take him down.

 

 Another problem was coming, as Seongwoo sucked his blood Daniel could feel himself weakening; his knees buckling underneath him and Seongwoo’s forceful hold on his shoulder doesn’t help.

 

Daniel patted Seongwoo on the back to get his attention, but he only received a hum in response and he could clearly feel the vibration from Seongwoo’s mouth to his skin－and that just made him feel weaker.

 

“S-Seongwoo. . .” Daniel said weakly, his breathing getting ragged; he didn’t know what to feel clearly. He was weaker than he has ever felt himself, it was like he ran a marathon when he only stood there and let the good looking vampire suck blood off him.

 

Seongwoo must’ve sucked enough blood that he slowly pulled his fangs off Daniel’s flesh. But Daniel’s agony didn’t end there as Seongwoo started licking the blood trickling off from the two junctures on Daniel’s skin. Daniel groaned heavily as he dropped his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder. It was like a dog licking off his wound; but Seongwoo’s tongue was cold to the touch that it sent Daniel shivers to the bone.

 

Seongwoo finally pulled away, the last thing Daniel saw was the beautiful smile on Seongwoo’s red lips as he drifted off to darkness.

 


	3. Vampie 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not only Seongwoo who got some secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how the story came to this lmao I only sit in front of my pc and write whatever idea comes to my mind.
> 
> BYE.

When Daniel woke up, he first saw white light. At first he thought of Seongwoo, and how he might’ve sucked not only the blood, but the life out of him. But when he blinked his eyes and focused －it was a florescent lamp on the ceiling; he felt relieved. He felt the soft futon underneath him and the warm blanket above half of his body.

 

Then hovered over his sight a beautiful angel－no, a glorious looking blood sucking creature. He wanted to slap and remind himself to never fall for the traps beneath that face again.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Seongwoo asked his face full of worry.

 

Daniel tried set himself up, leaning on the metal headboard of the infirmary bed.

 

“I’m sorry. . .” Seongwoo said as quietly as possible, Daniel almost missed it, he looked at Seongwoo just in time, the older looked up at him; their eyes meeting, “I’m sorry. I sucked too much blood. . . it’s because I haven’t drank blood as sweet as yours for years. I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Daniel should’ve scolded him and call him names, instead he reached out to ruffle to older’s hair, it was odd, being the younger but feeling like you’re actually the one taking care of your _hyung_.

 

“It’s fine, I guess. . .Just don’t do it again next time or I’ll never let you drink my blood again.” Daniel said. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as Seongwoo brightened in delight. He even went to hug Daniel, resting his head on the younger’s chest.

 

“But I have some questions Seongwoo, since uhm. . . well, you know, you’ve proven yourself a real vampire.” Daniel picked on Seongwoo’s hair, who was now resting himself on Daniel’s chest.

 

Daniel, again, should push him off because if the nurse or anyone suddenly comes in it will be awkward. But he just let him be. _This is so not me,_ Daniel thought, _letting a stranger do this._

 

Seongwoo looked up for a moment with a pout, “You mean you didn’t really believe me?”

 

Daniel swallowed. Not because of Seongwoo accusing him, but rather of Seongwoo pouting and being that close to him. _ _Those damn red lips. . ._ I wonder if how do they taste_－Daniel shook his head to forget those kind of ideas.

 

“Well, I’m just not really a fan of vampires or zombies or werewolves.” He defended.

 

“But you almost ran off on the corridors when you felt me behind.” Seongwoo was now chuckling.

 

“Argh, can we just get back to my question?” Daniel tries to dodge the topic. Seongwoo’s laughter died.

 

“I－okay. . .” Seongwoo said as he straightened himself and sat on the bed, facing Daniel.

 

“You’re a vampire but you don’t seem to have much supernatural powers unlike the things in the movies.” Daniel asked curiously.

 

Seongwoo hesitated, then looked at Daniel in the eyes, and Daniel swore that his eyes were the most beautiful shades of black.

 

“I’ll just tell you some short story,” Seongwoo started as he smiled, but it wasn’t the type of smile that was warming. Something, like pain, was underneath that smile. Daniel gave him all ears.

 

“I’m not a full vampire to start with. My mom was a human, my dad wasn’t. Having a half vampire in the family was disgraceful _at that time._ We were－I was considered abomination. My kind wasn’t welcome. We were tied on a stake and were burned to die. We were considered weak and useless.We are powerless as you’ve observed.” Seongwoo looked at Daniel, then back the the window－the view－the sun sinking, the skies welcoming the dark.

 

“My parents as what they’d told me decided sneak me out, I was around  ten when I was running with my parents, walking on dark alleys－avoiding crowded places. But in the end, we－” he choked on his words, Daniel listened closely, “My parents were caught, I hid myself as much as possible. I－I watched, with my own eyes, in front of me, as they were burned until they were nothing but ashes.” Then Seongwoo looked at Daniel, his expression pained, vulnerable.

 

Daniel couldn’t imagine himself on Seongwoo’s place, seeing your parents die in front of your eyes and you’re only ten?

 

He suddenly felt a big wave of protectiveness, he pulled Seongwoo back to his chest as he asked him not to continue anymore. He’d heard enough.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you don’t really have any powers?” Daniel asked a bit disappointed. Well, he thought that since he’s friends with Seongwoo maybe he can benefit from Seongwoo’s supernatural abilities.

 

Seongwoo shook his head.

 

They’re now walking towards their _homes_. No one has to know that they cuddled on the infirmary bed after Seongwoo’s confession and were only interrupted when they heard the door of the infirmary opening and nurse’s voice along with Daniel’s laughing friends.

 

Daniel, suddenly stopped on his tracks, Seongwoo did the same, “Aren’t vampires immortal?” So far, Daniel hasn’t run out of questions and Seongwoo was patient enough to answer them all.

 

“Yes, we are young Daniel.” he said with a grin, taunting Daniel.

 

“So you’re not just a year older than me?” Daniel can’t believe it, “Like it’s just a show that I’m a junior and you’re a senior?” Seongwoo nodded.

 

“What’s wrong with that? I thought you already know and accepted that I’m a vampire.”

 

“Well, it’s just that I can’t really look at you without thinking that we’re only a few months apart.” Daniel said, continuing on his tracks until he’s only a feet away from Seongwoo. The older, though, stayed on his position; so they’re standing face to face.

 

“Daniel,” He said reaching to brush Daniel’s fringe away from his face, “ _We won’t be apart._ ”

 

Daniel felt his face heating up, his heartbeat suddenly racing. Seongwoo’s hand was cold as always but he felt something warm and overwhelming spreading all over his body as Seongwoo touched him and said those words. It was cheesy and inappropriate, Daniel should be cringing away, running away. But he stood there, frozen.

 

“I－I’m speechless. . .really.” That earned him a laugh from Seongwoo. _Stupid Daniel what the fuck?_ Daniel wanted the earth to open and swallow him whole to escape the shame.

 

Seongwoo receding from his laughter, looked at Daniel again with earnest eyes, “Daniel, I meant it quite _literally_.” Then he brushed his fingers ever so slightly above Daniel’s skin where he sucked earlier.

 

His fingers were cold that made Daniel’s breathing hitch as he felt them brushing up and down the skin that their uniform's collar can't cover, which started to become his _most sensitive area._ There are still the two junctures there but their uniform’s collar hid it from plain sight.When Seongwoo dropped his hand, Daniel felt conflicted on the inside from the loss.

 

To Daniel felt like a teasing gesture, Daniel won’t deny that he’s feeling something he shouldn’t be. He looked around, there are kids on the playground having fun after school, a couple of other students passing by and a group of mothers gossiping－none of those mattered as _something clicked on Daniel._

 

Seongwoo on the other hand was busy composing on his mind the lines he wanted to say to explain, “I _Marked_ you－” but he was cut short when Daniel suddenly dragged him, plunging the two of them in a narrow alley.

 

Out of anyone’s sight.

 

There on that dark and narrow alley, Daniel cornered him with thirsty expectant eyes. His hands on either side of Seongwoo’s head, their bodies dangerously close that he can feel Daniel’s warmth through their clothes.

 

Seongwoo, confused asked, “Daniel what’s wrong?”

 

But instead of answering, Daniel crashed his lips on Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo tried to fight back but his wrist were pinned by Daniel on the sides of his head. As Daniel pulled back for a few seconds Seongwoo sucked in air, only to breathe it out again as he felt Daniel parting his thighs with his leg; Daniel’s thigh dangerously kneading against his middle.

 

Daniel kissed him again, the same intensity and hunger on his kiss never fades. It felt like he wanted to eat Seongwoo whole, right there. Daniel didn’t hear any of Seongwoo’s whimpers and complaints as he nipped and licked on his skin; along his jaw then down to his neck. Seongwoo was hopelessly pinned on the wall. He wanted Seongwoo and nothing else mattered. Even as Seongwoo was yelling at him to stop. _It’s your fault,_ Daniel thought. Dropping Seongwoo's wrist were now red from his firm hold; his hands traveled to Seongwoo's uniform, unbuttoning it. The older took Daniel's busy business on his uniform as an opportunity.

 

 _You're mine_ , were the only words that are running through Daniel's mind. _Mine, mine, mine. . ._

 

Daniel was pulled back to reality when Seongwoo managed to push him a bit and left a stinging red mark on his cheek as he slapped him.

 

They stared at each other, standing there on a dark alley, the younger staggered backward. Daniel’s hand flew on his cheek. Then he looked at how messed and miserable the vampire in front of him was. His hair in disarray, his clothes crumpled, his uniform half way unbuttoned.

 

A pang of guilt cursed through him.

 

_He did it again._

 

He stepped forward but Seongwoo vainly tried to step back his back hitting the wall once again, Daniel saw that he was _scared._

__

He tried to reach out his hand, as if asking an animal for trust, to Seongwoo but the vampire shook his head frantically, like an abused and frightened dog would do when cornered.

__

_“Seongwoo please, please look at me for a moment.”_ Daniel asked but Seongwoo didn’t tore his gaze on the ground.

 

 

 

“Daniel?” They both looked to where the voice had come from.

 

There standing on the afternoon light were Taewoong, Jaehan, Jinwoo and Jisung－Daniel’s friend.

 

Jisung stepped forward, at first he looked confused, then he looked further at Seongwoo’s miserable state and Daniel’s apologetic eyes. He immediately got it, as if it wasn’t the first time that Daniel did it.

 

 

Seongwoo was glad to see them, suddenly he remembered that they were Daniel’s friends and his fright came back in an instant. He frantically looked around to find an exit but the only way out was the way they came from and it was blocked by Daniel’s friends.

 

Jisung, as he heard Daniel called him earlier on the infirmary, the oldest went in taking off his blazer as he walked towards Seongwoo ignoring Daniel.

 

Seongwoo closed his eyes and waits for the assault, instead he felt hands taking him off the wall and a warm blazer blanketing his body. He looked up and Jisung’s warm eyes and smile met him. Seongwoo wasn’t sure whether to trust again,another stranger, but he doesn’t have much choice does he? He eased himself on Jisung.

 

Jisung took Seongwoo by the shoulder, and rested his own arms around Seongwoo’s shoulder, as protective gesture. He looked back to his standing friends, they went in the alley and herded around Daniel.

 

As they were walking away, Seongwoo wanted to look back. To see if what was happening among the four boys but Jisung had forbidden him, “Don’t,” he firmly said, “He’s our friend but he’s at it _again_. We’ll take care of it, let’s just get you home for now, okay?”he smiled at him warmly.

 

Seongwoo nodded.

 

When he got home, he tried to recall what happened.

 

His memory was foggy, after showering, all the things that happened earlier took their tolls and he slumped on his bed staring at the ceiling.

 

 _Daniel,_ he thought, remembering the Daniel he spent almost his whole morning with then the one he was with on that alley, _you’re not the warm Daniel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANNA-ONE Fighting! Jisung fighting!


End file.
